


Just You

by Seffrine



Category: Dunkirk (2017), Dunkirk (2017) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Modern Era, Random & Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 17:55:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12869916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seffrine/pseuds/Seffrine
Summary: Modern life AUmaybe a life after the war and somehow Farrier made it back to CollinsJust a collection of short stories if i get ideas





	1. Chapter 1

“Where do you see yourself in 10 years?”

Most of the people somehow have come across this question in all sort of occasions. During a family gathering on holidays, meeting high school friends after you graduated or been apart for a long time, from your co-workers, etc etc.

Some will answer this question with telling you the aim of their lives, or some will tell you the plan they are currently working on, or some will just give you the most common answer, “Get married and have a family, maybe?”

Someone once asked me this specific question, and I could still remember that day very clearly.

“So, where do you see yourself in 10 years?”

He sat right across me, holding the glass of wine in his hand, waited in silence.

The question took me by surprise. I tried to answer but I couldn’t form any sentences. My mind was buzzing, my mouth was making the 'O' shape, my brain failed to provide me with any words.

10 years from now? 

I guessed after I graduated from high school, I will just apply for some colleges and go to whichever that will take me in.

After that? Apply for a job, but what do I want to be? 

He took a sip of the wine, and looked straight into my eyes, and said, “Happy 16th birthday, son.”

After a second or two, my father stood up and left, leaving me sitting in the living room, still trying to comprehend the whole situation.

It was 10 years ago, and now, finally, I have the answer to the specific question.

```

The bright sunshine shines through the curtain, Collins picks up his phone and turns the alarm off before it could ruin the beautiful morning.

He does some stretches before he gets up from the bed. Picking up the robe he left on the chair before he went to bed yesterday night, Collins heading to the kitchen.

"Morning," Farrier turns around from the kitchen sink and greets him with a smile.

"Morning." Collins walks towards Farrier and sees the breakfast is set on the counter. His favourite, French toast with honey and coffee.

Farrier finishes the cleanup and sits across the counter. Once he settles down, he looks up and smiles in the brightest way that Collins loves, "Happy birthday."

Staring at the love of his life, Collins couldn't help but bend over and kiss the smiling lips.

What do I see myself in 10 years?

This, in 10 years and years after that too.


	2. Old Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Modern AU  
> The two living together and remembering some old memories

He has no idea how can someone be so strong yet so gentle at the same time, but it’s such a pleasure to look at the man holding a painting brush, busy painting on the canvas. The hand that is holding the paintbrush has long fingers, and he can recall the exact same warm hand that always warm up his hand during the winter season. 

Collins makes some tea in the kitchen while paying attention to Farrier who is now drawing on the balcony. His gaze traces the outline of Farrier’s body, his nose, chin, the shoulder, then the arms. Looking at the strong arm makes Collins blush a little because, God, the feeling being held in that arms are the best feelings ever.

Collins grabs two mug cups that filled with the tea he just makes and walks toward Farrier. “Here, have some tea.” He offers the cup to Farrier.

“Thanks,” Farrier puts down the paintbrush and cleaning up a little so Collins could have a seat beside him.

Farrier, the most considerate gentleman he has ever met. After being together for such a long time, sometimes Collins still not sure how could he be so lucky to have Farrier in his life. 

After Farrier has cleaned up a spot, he pats on the space, urging Collins to sit next to him. “Thanks,” he says with a smile when Collins hands him the cup.

Being the well known tough guy, some people will say that Farrier looks scary, but Collins never thought so, not even once. He can still recall the day when he first saw Farrier.

It was during winter and he was on his way home from work. The forecast he had checked in the morning mentioned that it might snow during the night. It was so cold and he can see the breaths that he exhaled. 

He was passing through the neighbourhood’s park as usual but then he heard someone talking. Collins knew that he wasn't supposed to prey around on such a late night but he couldn’t help, so he turned his head around and he saw Farrier.

Farrier was sitting on the swing, patting something small that’s hiding in his winter coat. Collins couldn’t quite hear what Farrier was saying but it felt like he was humming a lullaby to it.

The night was cold, but the light of the moon shone on Farrier, the gentle patting, the soft humming, everything about the man on the swing made a great impact on Collins. He was stunned, he wanted to walk closer but he was so afraid that he will wake up from this perfect dream. 

While Collins was debating in his mind, the man on the swing got up and walked toward the opposite direction from where Collins lived. His stare was fixed on the man’s back until the figure totally went out of his vision.

That’s the first time Collins met Farrier, but he didn’t know it was Farrier until they moved in together and talked about Woody, their beloved pet dog.

“Woof!” Sensing it’s owners’ presence, Woody barks, his tail wagging.

“What are you drawing?” Collins leans closer to have a closer look at the canvas and when he does, his mouth opens wide, “Why…”

“Hmm, I couldn’t focus if you are around me when I’m drawing,” Farrier uses the other free hand and wraps it around Collins’ waist.

“You…” Collins’s voice trails off.

“It was you right, always sitting at the same spot in the library, the seat right next to the window facing the basketball court.” Farrier adjusts his position so that he could kiss Collins’ forehead. “Whenever I looked up, there’s you. At first, I thought it’s just a coincidence, that maybe it wasn’t the same guy, maybe I was just being self-conscious.”

Collins couldn’t react, he just listens to Farrier’s confession while his heart racing faster and faster, and feeling a warm feeling being built up in his heart.

Farrier continues, “one day, I went to the library to work on an assignment before classes,” he stops, and closes his eyes, letting old memories filled up in his mind, “there you were, fallen asleep on the exact spot.”

“But how did you know it was me?” Collins turns his head around, and at the same time Farrier opens his eyes and meets with Collins’ gaze.

“I wasn’t sure, of course, maybe you were just someone who happened to be sitting on the exact seat, but…” Farrier looks at the canvas and sighs, “you took my breath away when I laid my eyes on you.”

The canvas is a picture of Collins fallen asleep in the university library, the seat beside the window facing the basketball court. He was smiling in his sleep, his blond hair was shining under the golden ray of sunshine.

“Since then, I couldn’t take my eyes off you, not never.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not good at dealing with my life now so I decided to write something to take my mind off of the reality  
> hoping this will ease my sadness...
> 
> thanks for my BFF for giving me ideas
> 
> as usual, if you find grammar mistake, kindly pointed it out so I could fix it, it's the least I can do, fix the problem over here, instead of trying to fix but not mess up my life

**Author's Note:**

> Been trying to write about this pairing but things happen in my life and I was stuck  
> life's suck, and I need something to ease my emotion  
> Just a story that i dunno how it will end
> 
> Special thanks for my BFF for feeding me ideas and photos  
> This is something we make together  
> thanks <3 <3 
> 
> Last but not least,  
> feel free to correct my grammar  
> and thanks for stopping by  
> love you xoxo


End file.
